


No Rhyme or Reason

by xiumiaou



Series: Drabbles for friends [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumiaou/pseuds/xiumiaou
Summary: Lu Han just wanted to confess.





	No Rhyme or Reason

It came so suddenly. That’s the mind-numbingly stupid thing about it. There was no reason for it. Anybody could have been standing at that spot on a tuesday at half past six when the sun had just begun to set low on the horizon casting shadows across the ground. But on that day it just happened to be Minseok. 

 

So Minseok was standing there, because Luhan had called out to him and he’d turned around with that cute smile on his cute face, all bright and cheery with the innocence sparkling in  his eyes and a hand up to hold his stupid bucket hat down from flying away because the wind had picked up, and Luhan had opened his mouth to yell the words he’d always wanted to say to him:

 

_ “I love you, I’ve always loved you. From the moment I first saw you and you were wearing that stupidly ugly hat and this god awful brown sweater. I love your smile and your laugh and the way you always take care of me and get me out of situations no matter how stupid they are. I love you so so much will you be my boyfriend?” _

 

He’d had it all planned in his head months ago and it lay there growing moldy and festering because Luhan was such a stinking coward it took him this long to finally gather up the courage and this was his chance.

 

Minseok had been walking away but he’d turned around to smile at Luhan. He was there.

 

And then suddenly he wasn’t.

 

Everything stopped then. That’s what Luhan decided. Everything stopped because there was no way that anything else happened after that. 

 

He staggered forward, fell to his knees, legs tremulous but it felt like it was the ground that was so eager to run away from him, refusing to hold him up even as he gripped on to the cement and held on as if his life depended on it. 

 

He couldn’t see. 

 

There were too many people surrounding Minseok now. Crowding around him and yelling and their colors were all blurring together and Luhan tried to blink away the fogginess but it clung to him cruelly and dug its fingers into his heart.

 

He absently noted that his face was wet, but so was the ground, a terrible sticky kind of wet that spread too quickly and the people stepped in it as they ran to help but all that did was leave footprints of awful red everywhere where there should only have been grey.

 

Everything should have just gone grey.

  
  


-

 

_ Newspaper clipping, corner article of page 2..: Police say that a young man was shot fatally yesterday, February 14th, by a stray bullet in a freak accident. Police said a neighbor had been shooting at a field by his home. He is cooperating with investigators and 'is devastated.' Investigators seized the weapon, a Mark XIX. Charges could include reckless discharge of a firearm causing death. _

 

_ The names of those involved haven't been released. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> mori wanted me to hurt her so i wrote this


End file.
